


The Kids of Hawkins

by vrtx910



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Nipple Licking, Rimming, Spanking, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23616937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vrtx910/pseuds/vrtx910
Summary: In the spring of 1985, the party members are in the midst of puberty and experimenting with each other more than ever.
Relationships: Dustin Henderson/Lucas Sinclair, Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair, Steve Harrington/Dustin Henderson, Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 11
Kudos: 34





	1. Will and Mike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike has secretly liked boys for a while now and wants to try something out with Will, the one he’s had his eye on.

— 3:12 pm —

Will was getting off from school and Mike, who had been sick at home the whole day, asked him to come over as soon as school ended. When he reached the Wheeler house, he rest his bike in the driveway, went to the doorstep and rang the doorbell. Mike came to the door and guided him down to the basement. Will put his backpack down and sat down on the couch.

“So why’d you call me over without the others?”  
“Well, my parents are out with Holly and Nancy is with Jonathan at your house, so I thought it would be a perfect time to... do this.”  
“Do what?”  
“Okay, well, you know me and El have been together for a while, and we’ve had sex a few times, and you see, it’s not like it’s bad or anything, but I- I, uh, I wanted to try it with a boy.”  
“Oh...”  
“And thought you would be the perfect one, you know, because we’re close and everything, and uh, I mean you don’t have to if you don’t want to but-“  
“No, I want to. But I’ve never done it before.”  
“It’s okay, I’ll show you how.”

Will sat on the couch beside him.  
“So how do we do this?”  
“Well, when I’m with El, she usually just sits on my lap and I take off her shirt and it just kinda... goes from there.”  
“Alright.”  
Will pulled himself up onto Mike’s lap, wrapping his legs around Mike.  
“Like this?”  
“Yeah. That’s good.”  
Mike already found himself getting hard from Will moving around on his lap. Mike pulled off Will’s shirt, revealing his smooth chest and slim body. Mike admired it for a second before his sexual desires kicked in and he leaned in to suck on Will’s nipple. He sucked on it for a minute while Will ran his hand through Mike’s hair. Will pulled Mike off and took off his shirt. Mike pulled Will down in for a kiss. The two shirtless boys deeply made out, something they’d both wanted to do for a long time. 

Will moved to the floor, getting on his knees in front of Mike and starting to unbutton his pants. He pulled off Mike’s pants and grabbed Mike’s bulge. Will pulled down Mike’s boxers without hesitation, revealing Mike’s veiny cock. It stood straight up at about 7 inches, hard as a rock when Mike grabbed Will’s hair and guided his head down onto his dick. Will bobbed his head up and down, slightly gagging as the tip of Mike’s cock hit the back of his throat. As he went on, he was able to adjust to Mike’s length, quickly picking up the pace and full-on deepthroating Mike’s dick. Mike moaned as he felt Will’s warm mouth surround his entire cock, pushing Will’s head further down with each one of this thrusts, Will enjoying every second of it.

Will pulled his head off of Mike’s long cock, beginning to lick at his smooth balls. “Fuck, you’re really good at this,” Mike complimented Will. Will sucked on Mike’s balls for a minute before getting up. Will pulled down his pants and boxers at the same time, revealing his firm ass to Mike. “Fuck...” Mike said as the saw Will naked for the first time. “Get on all fours, on the couch.” Will climbed onto the couch, showing off his ass to Mike. Mike shifted to the side and slapped Will’s ass. Will moaned out in shock, surprised by Mike’s aggressiveness.  
“Sorry, are you alright?”  
“Do it again!”  
Mike smiled and slapped Will’s ass repeatedly, making him moan before Mike stopped and got into position. 

Will was expecting Mike to start fucking him, but was surprised by a warm, wet feeling in his ass. He looked back and realized that Mike was eating his ass. He moaned as Mike slurped at his hole, running his tongue along it and savoring the taste of Will’s ass. Will grabbed Mike’s hair and pushed him further into his ass. Mike was being smothered by his ass and started tongue fucking him. He shoved his whole tongue into Will’s hole and started going in and out, making Will moan and claw at the armrest of the couch. Mike stopped and slapped his ass as he pulled closer. He moved the tip of his cock along Will’s wet hole, rubbing it slightly. “Stop teasing! Put it in me already!” Mike spanked him again and shoved his whole cock deep inside of Will.

“Fuck, fuck yes!”  
Mike moved in and out of Will, making him moan with each thrust. He spanked him repeatedly as he fucked him, pleasuring Will even more before leaning down and jerking off Will’s cock.  
“Yeah, you like my big dick?”  
“Fuck yes, I love it! Pound me!”  
Mike started going harder on Will, now going balls deep inside Will, making him moan even louder, echoing throughout the whole house from the basement.  
“Fuck, choke me Mike!”  
Mike leaned further down onto Will and continued fucking him, using one hand to jerk him off and wrapping another around Will’s neck and choking him. He tried his best not to be too rough but still rough enough that Will was having fun. They both moaned, Will putting his hands on Mike’s ass cheeks to guide his thrusts and make him go even deeper into him.

Suddenly, Will felt Mike hit his prostate. Will was overwhelmed with pleasure and violently jerked off his cock alongside Mike, their hands touching as Mike felt his load coming.  
“Fuck, Will, I’m going to cum!”  
“Cum inside me, please!”  
Mike slammed into Will a few more times before he came. He shot his huge load inside of Will, coating the walls of his ass with long ropes of cum. Feeling Mike’s cum hitting his prostate, Will moaned and came as well, Covering the couch and Mike’s hand in his thick, milky cum. Mike slowly pulled out, a string of cum connecting his cock and Will’s used hole, and flipped Will over. The tired boy laid down on Will and began making out with him, Will smiling and coming down from his orgasm. Mike raised his hand up to Will and put two of his fingers in Will’s mouth, making him lick off his cum from Mike’s fingers. He savored the taste of his own cum while Mike’s was leaking from his ass, and they continued kissing before Mike got up. Mike made his way back down to Will’s ass. He fingered Will’s used hole, making him moan lightly. Mike then started slurping at his hole, cleaning up his own cum from Will’s ass. Once he was done licking it up, he went back down to Will and exchanged his own cum with him, both of them loving the taste of Mike’s cum before Will lightly pushed Mike off of him. 

“We should probably get dressed before your parents get home.”  
“Yeah, you’re right.”


	2. Lucas and Dustin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas wants to experiment with a boy and decides Dustin is the perfect candidate.

— 9:56 pm —

Lucas cycled over to Dustin’s house. He was nervous about what he was doing but excited at the same time. He put his bike beside the door and walked around to the back of the house. He picked up a rock and threw it at Dustin’s window. Dustin jumped up and headed toward the front door. When he opened it, he shushed Lucas and hurried him inside. His mom was fast asleep in the living room. Once they were in Dustin’s room, Dustin closed the door and locked it behind them. Lucas sat on Dustin’s bed.

“You sure you wanna do this?” Dustin said.   
“Yes, I’ve been dying to know what it’s like.”  
Dustin shrugged and went to sit on the bed beside Lucas. They leaned in and tried to kiss each other. They made out for a few seconds before Dustin pulled away and started giggling.  
“What?” Lucas said, sounding annoyed.  
“I don’t know, it’s just awkward, I guess...” his voice trailed off as he laughed some more. Lucas kissed him again without warning, forcing him to make out with him again. They shared a deep kiss as the two wrestled their tongues before pulling apart.  
“I actually liked that...” Dustin said.  
“Yeah, no shit, you couldn’t keep your tongue out of my mouth.”  
“Shut up.” Dustin pulled him in for another kiss and pulled his shirt off.  
“Wow, you’re horny, aren’t you?” Lucas joked.   
“You came up with the idea.”  
“Yeah, but I didn’t expect you to be this into it,” he laughed.

Dustin took his own shirt off and moved down Lucas’s body, sucking on his nipple while feeling on his crotch.  
“Have you done this before? You’re really good...” Lucas said.  
“Yeah.”  
“With who?”  
Dustin ignored his question and moved down to Lucas’s crotch. He quickly unbuttoned Lucas’s pants and pulled them off. He mouthed at the huge bulge in Lucas’s white boxers. Lucas groaned and pulled down his underwear.  
“Fuck. It’s huge...”  
“I know. Tastes good too.”  
“How do you know?”  
“Max tells me.”

Dustin looked at the thick 8 inch cock in his face for a second before going down on his friend’s cock. He struggled getting it down, only getting about halfway down before gagging and pulling off. He wiped spit off his mouth and went back down on Lucas’s huge dick. He was able to get further down before pulling back up. He stuck his tongue out, catching his breath when Lucas grabbed his curly hair and shoved his head back down onto his big black cock. He pushed Dustin’s head as far as it would go, holding him down on his cock, making him gag and choke, and Lucas continued to push his head up and down on his thick cock, all while Dustin was gagging. Lucas let him up and he coughed and choked. Dustin smiled at Lucas and moved down to his balls, sucking and licking at each of them before standing up.

He stripped seductively, taking off his shirt, then turning around and removing his shorts and underwear all at the same time, tossing them to the side as Lucas admired Dustin’s ass and pulled him closer, spanking him. Lucas laid down on the bed, completely naked.  
“What are you doing?” Dustin asked.  
“Sit on my face.”  
“What!?”  
“Come sit on my face, please! I wanna eat your fat ass.”  
Dustin felt offended at first that Lucas said he had a fat ass, but soon realized it was a compliment and smiled. Dustin stood up on the bed over Lucas, soon crouching down above his face. Dustin lowered himself all the way down, smothering his best friend’s face with his ass. Lucas slapped his ass, making it jiggle before starting to lap at his hole. He shoved his tongue in Dustin’s delicious ass, starting to tonguefuck him as Dustin bounced up and down on Lucas’s face. Dustin moaned as his fat ass rested on Lucas and his friend’s face was shoved into his ass repeatedly. He soon got up, a trail of saliva connecting his ass and Lucas’s mouth. 

Dustin got on all fours in front of Lucas and Lucas got up. He slapped Dustin’s ass again and rubbed the tip of his cock in Dustin’s hole, lubing it up with his spit. He eased it in, making Dustin moan as his ass was stretched incredibly from the thickness of Lucas’s cock. He practically screamed as Lucas shoved his long dick further into Dustin’s hole. Dustin moaned more as Lucas picked up the pace, fucking him roughly. Lucas slapped Dustin’s ass repeatedly as he fucked him.   
“You like that Dustin? You like my big black cock in your tight hole?” Lucas said.  
“Fuck yes, fuck yes harder, harder daddy!”  
Dustin calling Lucas daddy made him even more turned on and he slammed harder into Dustin while they both moaned. 

“Fuck, I’m gonna cum!”  
“Wait, cum on my face!” Dustin said as he pulled away from Lucas’s cock and got down on his knees in front of him. Lucas moaned and jerked his cock a few more times before shooting his big white creamy load all over Dustin’s face, ropes of cum coming out of his big dick, coating Dustin‘s face and tongue. Once Lucas finished his orgasm, Dustin stood up and violently jerked his cock. Lucas got down and sucked on his friend’s cock, taking it in his mouth as Dustin exploded in him, filling his mouth. He loved the taste of Dustin’s pure white cum. Dustin laid back down on his bed naked.

“Fuck, that was good, that was really good,” Dustin said, rubbing his used, stretched hole.  
“I know, I think we’re gonna have to do this more often.”  
“Lucas, you wanna sleep over tonight?”  
“Fuck yeah,” Lucas responded as he climbed onto the bed beside Dustin and started making out with him, rubbing his hole as he licked his own cum off of Dustin’s face and exchanged their loads.


	3. Steve and Dustin

— 10:35 am —

“Dusty? Where are you going?”  
Dustin sighed and looked back at his mom, standing on the doorstep of his house.  
“I’m spending the day at Mike’s. Don’t call! I’ll be back by 8.”  
“Oh, okay... be safe!”  
Dustin got back on his bike. He wasn’t going to Mike’s house. He was going to Steve’s.

Dustin pulled his bike up to Steve’s house. He was impressed with the size, and took the crumpled up sheet of paper Steve gave him out of his pocket to make sure he had the right address. Dustin put his bike to the side and rang the doorbell a few times. Steve came downstairs and opened the door. He had messy hair, was half-dressed and looked like he had just woken up. Dustin practically jumped on Steve and kissed him, Steve smiling and pulling the younger boy off of him.  
“C’mon, upstairs.”

Dustin followed Steve upstairs to his bedroom, taking off his shirt in the process and throwing it to the side of Steve’s room. Steve laid down on the bed, taking off his pants, leaving him only in his tight white underwear. Dustin stripped on the other side of the room, removing his shorts and shoes, leaving him exposed as well. Dustin turned around to look at Steve, Steve’s big cock bulging out of the tight underwear. Dustin raced over to the bed and got on top of Steve, Steve spanking and grabbing Dustin’s ass as he started to grind on him.  
“Fuck, Henderson, your ass is amazing.”  
“You want me to do the thing you like?”  
“Fuck yes.”  
Dustin lowered his head and started sucking on one of Steve’s nipples. Steve moaned and let out deep breaths as Dustin moved his tongue over Steve’s nipple repeatedly, doing his best to pleasure him. Steve grabbed Dustin’s hair and pulled him in for another kiss, while he spanked Dustin’s ass.  
“Turn around for me.”

Dustin moved further down the bed and turned around, showing his ass to Steve. Steve removed Dustin’s blue boxers and tossed them to the side, revealing Dustin’s beautiful fat ass. Steve spanked him, making Dustin moan, and he slapped Dustin’s ass over and over again until it was red. Steve pulled Dustin over him and began eating his ass. Steve ate Dustin’s ass like he was starving, lapping at it and kissing his hole, shoving his tongue deep inside. Dustin moaned out in pleasure and Steve shoved Dustin’s head into his crotch to keep him quiet. Dustin’s face was pushed up against Steve’s hard-on, still covered by the underwear, Dustin savoring the smell of Steve’s cock and balls. Dustin quickly took off Steve’s underwear and gobbled down his cock, taking almost all of it down his throat in one go. He choked and gagged as Steve pushed his head down further, Dustin feeling the tip of the older boy’s cock hit the back of his throat repeatedly. Dustin continued to bob his head up and down the huge 9-inch member, swirling his tongue around the shaft and drooling everywhere. Steve continued to eat Dustin’s ass, sticking fingers in alongside his tongue, basically fucking him with his tongue and two fingers at this point.

Steve picked up Dustin and moved him off of him. Steve stood up and walked to the middle of the room. Dustin hurriedly came to him and dropped to his knees in front of him. Steve put his hand on Dustin’s head and Dustin knew what was about to come.  
“If it hurts just slap me, oka-“  
“I know, I know, you say this every time, just do it!”  
Steve pushed Dustin’s head all the way down, Dustin’s lips brushing against the hair above Steve’s cock and his balls. Steve’s cock was forced all the way down Dustin’s throat, Dustin’s eyes starting to water and he started to gag. Steve held the younger boy’s head down firmly on his cock, starting to lightly thrust, trying to push it deeper than it already was. As Steve forced Dustin’s head further down on his cock, he walked backwards, abusing Dustin’s throat as his cock was pushing against it. Dustin sputtered and gagged many times on the huge dick, and after about five minutes, Steve let his head back up. Dustin looked up at Steve with a smile, saliva running down his face and his tongue out.  
“Fuck me, Steve.”

Dustin jumped up on the bed and got on all fours, spreading his ass to Steve. Steve didn’t even need lube, as his cock was already dripping with Dustin‘s spit. Without warning, he shoved his cock into Dustin’s hole, making Dustin scream. Steve spanked the younger boy while ripping his ass apart, and Dustin moaned at the feeling of the almost 19 year old boy’s cock deep inside him. Steve’s eyes moved to beside Dustin on the bed, he looked at his white underwear and got an idea. He grabbed them and loosened them up, then pulled them around Dustin’s head. Dustin choked as he was gagged with Steve’s underwear, but he moaned in pleasure as he felt Steve’s cock abuse his hole while he inhaled the scent of his ass on the underwear. Dustin, with all the stimulation, suddenly came hands-free from Steve’s fucking, shooting his sticky white load all over Steve’s bedsheets and his own chest.

“I’m gonna cum, Dustin, fuck!”  
Dustin tried to make out words but he couldn’t with Steve’s underwear in his mouth, and in a few seconds he felt a liquid filling up his ass. Steve moaned loudly as he painted Dustin’s insides with his cum. He shot rope after rope of cum inside the 14 year old boy, some of it spilling out and dripping onto the bed below them. Steve collapsed beside Dustin on the bed as Dustin rolled over, Steve’s underwear still in his mouth. Dustin took it out of his mouth and they made out briefly before Dustin started getting dressed. He put on his shirt and grabbed his underwear.  
“Wait! Can I keep those?”  
Dustin looked down at his underwear. “These?”  
“Yes.”  
Dustin shrugged and threw the blue boxers over to Steve.  
Steve sniffed them before telling Dustin goodbye.  
“Bye, Steve, I’ll be able to stay longer tomorrow!”


	4. Lucas and Max

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas and Max decide to have some fun in the woods without the other party members around.

“Do we have to do it here?” Lucas said, lifting his shirt as he turned to Max. 

“Where the hell else would we do it?”  
“I don’t know, your house or something?”  
“Lucas, do you really think it’s a good idea to go to my house and lock ourselves in my room? We either do it at your place or do it here.”  
“Fine.”

Lucas sighed, pulling his shirt off and feeling the cool wind touch his skin. Max pulled him in for a kiss and grabbed on the waistband of his shorts. The two made out for a few seconds in the scenic wooded area, Max pulling down the shorts leaving Lucas only in his boxers and the bandana Max made him wear every time they had sex.

Max groped the bulge in Lucas’s underwear. “You ready to fuck me, stalker?” Lucas smiled and nodded, prompting Max to pull off her shirt and lay it on the bare ground. Lucas immediately went down and sucked on her nipple, slurping around it and groping at her other breast.

Max moaned lightly from the feeling of her boyfriend’s tongue on her nipple, pushing his head down as he did. Lucas removed his hands from her chest and unbuckled her jeans, pulling them down. Max was dripping through her underwear, soaking them.

Lucas moved his hand down in between his girlfriend’s legs and rubbed her pussy through the panties for a bit, before Max pulled them down and tossed them to the side along with her jeans. Lucas stuck a finger into Max’s wet pussy, making her moan while they made out, the sound being easily heard in the dead silent woods.

Max pulled down Lucas’s boxers while he continued fingering her, causing the dark-skinned boy’s thick 8 inch cock hanging down between his legs. Max spit on her hand and grabbed Lucas’s cock, beginning to stroke it. Lucas shivered and buckled at the pleasure of Max’s wet hand running over his cock. 

“Fuck... that feels so good, Max.”  
“I can tell.”

Max smiled, licking her lips while she looked into Lucas’s eyes. Lucas flashed a dirty smile and smacked Max’s ass, making her moan as she felt his hand repeatedly hit her ass cheek. Lucas grabbed her thighs with his hands and pulled her up, Max gladly wrapping her legs and arms around the naked boy and tightly hugging him.

Lucas spit down on his cock, getting it ready for Max’s dripping pussy. “You ready?” Max nodded. She moaned as he pushed the head of his huge cock in her, going further and further as he spread her hole and gradually started thrusting faster. She rubbed her clit as she moaned in pleasure from her boyfriend fucking her roughly in the woods, grabbing onto him which only pushed his cock deeper inside of her. He started spanking Max again, leaving red hand prints on her plump ass as he forcefully fucked her. Max’s pussy was now squirting around the darker boy’s cock, making him moan with pleasure as he felt her pussy juices lube up his cock. Lucas grabbed onto Max’s neck and turned her head to look him in the eye, watching her eyes roll back while he fucked her. Lucas was still getting used to talking dirty during sex, but he figured he’d give it a shot because he knew how much Max loved it.

“You like my big black cock, don’t you?”  
“Fuck yes, fuck me harder!”  
“You want my cum in you? You want me to shoot my load deep in your tight pussy?”  
“Oh, fuck yes! Please, Lucas, cum in me!”

Lucas sped up his thrusts as Max continued to rub her own clit. Lucas slammed his cock repeatedly deep inside her, letting his big dick explore the redhead’s tight pussy. He started pounding as hard as possible, and soon enough he felt himself buckle at his knees and knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. “Fuck, Max, I’m cumming!” Max gasped and moaned, feeling Lucas’s load fill her insides and overflow her pussy, dripping onto the boy’s balls. “Take my load, fuck!” Lucas struggled to make out words, mostly grunting and occasionally giving a high-pitched moan from the pleasure of emptying his balls inside of his girlfriend. Lucas shot 9 violent ropes of pure white cum deep in Max before pulling out very slowly. Max gasped as he finally released his cock from her hole, leaving a trail of cum and juices from the tip of his dick to the exit of Max’s pussy.

Lucas got on his knees and spread Max’s pussy apart with his fingers. His own white cum contrasted nicely on his fingers, and it was dripping out of Max. He started licking up the mess that was all inside of Max. A mixture of Max’s pussy juices and his own cum entered his mouth and he savored the taste as his tongue roamed the insides of her vagina. He licked all around the lips of Max’s pussy, making sure to slurp up all the extra cum and juice that was leaking out of her. 

Lucas laid back against the tree that the two were fucking on, fully naked and exposed in the outdoors where they were. Max collapsed next to him, spreading her legs, where Lucas’s white cum still dripped out of her. The two passionately made out while touching each other, still feeling pleasure even though they had just reached their orgasms.


End file.
